


We love Cheetos

by tomorrowcumstoday



Category: Cheetos "Chester Cheeto" Advertisements, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Cheetos Dust, M/M, Mpreg, Other, this is a crackfic, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowcumstoday/pseuds/tomorrowcumstoday
Summary: He came Cheetos dust all over the sheets.
Relationships: Fumus/Chester Cheetah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	We love Cheetos

Chester was cold, he couldn't see due to not having his cool af glasses on. His hands were chained above his head and his ankles were chained to something he couldn't see.  
The cheetah couldn't tell what day it was. His wrists were sore. The room was damp and it smelled like mold. Chester figured that he might as well go back to sleep, because he didn't know when or how he was getting out. 

Chester awoke to a door abruptly opening. Blurrily he saw a short, man with two toned hair slowly walk up to him. The man blew a smoke cloud into Chester's face and said "heello, doll. I'm Fumus" Fumus said with a smile. 

"You might wanna know what you're doing here, I'll answer that right away. I'm gonna have my way with you and hopefully get you pregnant." Fumus said while feeling the cheetah up. 

Chester was shaking; he had never known anyone who would have wanted to pound his tight, cheetah ass. Chester could feel his dick hardening at the thought of being bended over by his hot kidnapper and letting him fuck his brains out. 

Chester could feel the hot cherry of Fumus' cigarette in his temple. The cheetah moaned at the heat.

The smoker looked at Chester, and then said "I saw you spacing out and thought you needed to be taken back down to earth. I didn't expect you to like it that much." The kidnapper smirked at Chester moaning from the heat of the cigarette. 

" I might as well get to business then." Fumus snapped his fingers and Chester was unshackled and was put ass up, face down onto a bed that appeared out of nowhere. The cheetah could feel long fingers pushing at his entrance, he squirmed at the sudden intrusion. The finger pushed in and out of Chester, then fumus put a second finger into chester. Fumus started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. Chester suddenly moaned, and covered his mouth with one of his paws. 

"Don't hide those pretty moans from me" Said Fumus continuing to finger Chester's asshole. The shorter man suddenly decided that Chester was loose enough to fuck. Fumus started unbuttoning his shirt. Once the shorter man had gotten his shirt off he started unbuckling his trousers and then pulled his boxers off, showing Chester his big dick.  
Fumus  
He pulled Chester up by his hips and pushed into the cheetahs tight ass. 

Chesters ass felt weird after being impaled on Fumus' dick. Fumus let him get comfortable with the stretch of being fucked in the ass for the first time. 

"Hey. Chester, I've been watching you since the day you were created, waiting for the day I could shove my dick in your tight ass." Said Fumus suddenly picking up the pace.

The cheetah moaned at the compliment from Fumus.  
Chester started moaning at the new pace that Fumus had set for them. The cheetah started thrusting his hips back to meet Fumus' thrusts. 

"I'm gonna shoot my load into your tight ass." Fumus moaned out while trying to set a more brutal pace.  
"I'm going to cum" shouted chester. Fumus hummed in approval. Chester could feel Fumus' hot load hot shoot into his ass, that feeling pushed him over the edge. The cheetah came cheetos dust all over the sheets. Fumus didn't pull out because he wanted to get Chester pregnant. 

"You're gonna look so pretty pregnant with my children" whispered fumus into Chester's ear. Chester started to blush.


End file.
